What Lies in TokyoLove, Life and a Drunken Vegita
by Shattered-Princess
Summary: 7 American students tour Tokyo for several months...unaware of how much their lives are about to change.


What Lies Beneath Tokyo-Love, Life and Drunken Vegita  
  
Hey guys! This is the first ever fanfic I've ever written and started writing back when I was 14. I hope you enjoy and leave me some feedback and Tina and Lorene--YA'LL ESP.TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!  
  
Disclaimer--I don't own Gundam Wing, Sailor Moon, Love Hina or any other characters. The people who created it, Sunrise/Sotsu Agency, Bandai Entertainment and Ocean Studios do. Naoko Takeuchi, Toei Animation, DiC, Cloverway, and Pioneer also own Sailor Moon. Secondly, I do not manage or own members of the following bands: The All-American Rejects, Blink-182 or Incubus. Dreamworks SKG, Epic and Geffen Records do. All original characters created by me. So don't sue my ass. Thank you.  
  
Chapter 1: Old Guys Need Love Too  
  
The story begins at a small building in the outskirts Tokyo. The office building reads, "Saotome-San and Associates". One room in particular stands out in this darkened building. Room 122. Peeking into the glass window on the door, a tiny man with spiky black hair dressed in a space suit and a tall woman with odd- looking blue hair, thin-rimmed glasses, dressed in business attire are attending a weekly meeting with a marriage counselor.  
  
Ms. Ima Goodlady: Hmm. ::scratches head:: So it's believed to be that you randomly leave the house at night to engage in indecent behavior? Visiting so-called "pubs".  
  
Vegita sits in his chair as if he suffers from an extreme case of ADD.  
  
Ms Ima Goodlady: ::sits up straight:: Vegita-san?  
  
Bulma: ::smacks Vegita upside head:: SHE'S TALKING TO YOU!  
  
Vegita: Who is? ::puzzled and looks around room::  
  
Bulma: ::points:: Ms. Ima Goodlady!  
  
Vegita: Hi, I don't believe we've met. I'm Vegita, and this is the spawn of Satan himself, Bulma. ::sniffs air:: Is that Romance that you're wearing? It's quite intoxicating. I do believe this room is getting a bit warm...  
  
Bulma sighs and contains her anger.  
  
Ms. Ima Goodlady: ::blush:: I see this is going no where. It has been 3 months since you have arrived and the two of you have made no progress.  
  
Bulma: WHAAT?! But I have. I try to make time to be with him. I give him space. I...I dunno. He's the catalyst of the b.s. that goes on in the relationship, NOT ME!  
  
Ms. Ima Goodlady: ::writes on notepad:: I see...  
  
Bulma: All you do is write on that cocamame notepad of yours and say, "I see".  
  
Ms. ImaGoodlady: I see. Shall I propose an experiment?  
  
Vegita: Sure! ::pops out of chair::  
  
Ms. ImaGoodlady hands Vegita a plastic, blowup bat.  
  
Vegita: Oohh...this is quite a device. ::swings::  
  
Ms. Ima Goodlady: If Bulma ever iritates you, just hit her with this and then attempt to talk things out.  
  
Vegita: ::looks over at Bulma:: HEEHEEHEE...this shall be fun! LET THE REVOLUTION BEGIN YOU EVIL DEVIL YOU!  
  
Bulma: I didn't pay loads of money for this. This is insane! Do you not listen to me?! We have problems and need help and all you do is give him a goddamn bat?! What's wrong with you?!  
  
Ms. Ima Goodlady: I see you are angry. Perhaps you should monitor his behavior for you contributed to it. I'll take that bat now. Session is over.  
  
Vegita and Bulma head to the door, Bulma pissed as ever.  
  
Bulma: ::flicks male walking by off: I'LL SEE YOU IN HELL!!!  
  
~~After Vegita and Bulma visit the love doctor~~  
  
Vegita: Man, those inflated bats were fuuuun! I even kept one!  
  
Vegita holds out a hot pink inflated bat used at Ima Goodlady's office.  
  
Bulma: WHAT THE HELL?! YOU ACTUALLY KEPT ONE OF THOSE THINGS?!  
  
Vegita: Um...yah...there's one in my hand for you. Only it's not a bat.  
  
Vegita pulls out his "Dope Pimpin' English Slang Dictionary" (note: It's NOT a real dictionary) and looks up words.  
  
Vegita: Stupid lil mo' fo'! Err...umm...REEEEETARD!  
  
Bulma: Um, what? ::sweatdrop:: Do I need to get you away from that reefer you've been planting to look like an actual plant?  
  
As they walk towards home, Vegita comes across a pretty blonde high-school student who's hair is shaped like meatballs.  
  
Vegita: ::drools and forgets Bulma's around:: Oooohh..what a foxy chick! Yaaahh baby! How you like THEM apples!  
  
Vegita starts making stupid hand movements as he's gawking @ the meatball- headed girl.  
  
Bulma: Aww, thanx sweetie! What a sweet thing to saaa..  
  
Bulma realizes her stupidity as she turns to see Vegita gawking the other direction and drooling like a puppy.  
  
Bulma: Errr.  
  
Bulma smacks the hell outta Vegita.  
  
Vegita: AHH!! WOOOMAN!  
  
Bulma: I can't believe you! THINK OF OUR CHILDREN!!  
  
Vegita: ::stunned:: We have children?  
  
Bulma: GRRRR!!  
  
Vegita: Is it that time.  
  
Bulma: NO!! Remember Trunks? The one we named after underwear?  
  
Vegita: We have a child named after men's underpants? Cool. ::lights cigarette::  
  
Bulma grunts and again smacks him and walks away, controlling her tears.  
  
Vegita: ::thinks for a sec on what he just said:: Jeez.my mama ain't raise no foo'. Oh well, her loss is my gain!  
  
~~ Over where Meatball Girl stands.~~  
  
5 girls in school uniforms (short white sailor shirts and short blue pleated skirts for Usagi and Ami, long sleeved sailor shirt and long skirt for Minako, tan colored shirt and long skirt for Makoto and really short dark skirt and shirt for Rei. Usagi is 4'11 with long blonde hair that could possibly skim the ground, and big, bright blue eyes. Ami is the genious-equipped w/ glasses covering her pale, piercing blue eyes and short blue hair who is slightly taller than Usagi, Rei is your typical, flirty Asian girl w/ purple eyes and dashingly long black hair that hits her waist. Makoto is the sport type, with her shoulder-length auburn hair messily placed in a green hair-tie and emerald green eyes. Lastly is the flirt of the group, Minako, who resembles Usagi with the exception of the red bow tied nicely on her head, a reminder of a long lost love gone awry.)  
  
Usagi: Mmm.who wants ICE-CREAM?!  
  
Ami: You've had five cones already. ::takes away from Usagi::  
  
Rei: ::pokes Usagi:: Yah, you don't want to get fat and scare Mamoru (A.N.- her cute bf) off, do you?  
  
Usagi glares back @ Rei, a surprise considering she usually cries loudly about anything negative Rei says about her. Or about anything for that matter.  
  
Rei: Oh, Usagi! Have you gained a pound?  
  
Usagi starts to become outraged as Minako, Makoto and Ami look on, sweatdrops on their heads. Rei: ::imitating Mamoru:: Usagi, you know you need to stop eating like a pig! I don't want to date a DOUGHGIRL! ::oinks::  
  
Usagi: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!! SHUT UP REI!!  
  
Rei: I was only kidding.  
  
All firve start to giggle.  
  
Ami: C'mon, let's go to Rei's.  
  
The girls head off to Rei's for their weekly meetings after school.  
  
Ami: I heard we're having some foreign exchange students from America attend our school for a few months.  
  
Rei: Blah. They're weird.  
  
Minako: I resent that. Maybe one will be a SUPER-HUNK!  
  
Little do the five girls know what to expect.or what they are about to get into. 


End file.
